Life In a Small Town
by Farming Chick
Summary: Another boring high school year for Amy. Or will it be boring. ShadowXAmy, or SonicXAmy? rated T to be safe.
1. Last Day of Summer

This is what life is like at my home town, except I don't have guys chasing me

_Hi! How was everyone's summer? This is what life is like at my home town, except I don't have guys chasing me and not as much drama. Oh well. Anyway, I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any other characters. SAGE owns them (lucky ducks). _

The August's sun rose above a small chao farm only a few miles out of town. On the farm was two barns, a small one and a big one, a stone fence, a garden and a big white house. It was pretty quiet till…

Amy's alarm woke her up. She yawned and rolled out of bed. It was seven but Amy always woke up this time of day in the summer. She stopped the alarm and rolled out of bed. She got changed and headed outside. It was fairly warm outside but the grass was a little wet with dew. Amy looked around her choa farm. Well, hers and her dads chao farm. Her dad was a vet and they took in abused or lost chaos, but only twenty at a time. They re-homed them as soon as they could. It was Amy's chore to feed the chaos and make sure they didn't get into much trouble.

Amy walked over to one of the barns and quietly opened the door. She peaked inside. The outside of the barn looked like any other barn, but the inside was painted sky blue and the floor was covered with soft gray carpet. Inside, there was a small T.V. in one corner and beside it was a box full of toys. There was a door leading to a small room. Next to it there was a door even smaller leading to a bathroom. There were twenty small beanbags, with a chao on it. The chaos were snuggled into the beanbags sleeping. No one was awake. Amy sighed with relief and opened a door.

That door lead to a storage room with choa food, first aid kit, choa health book and any thing else that could help with rising choas. She pulled out a large bowl and knife. She brought out some apples, bananas, grapes and watermelon. She quickly made a fruit salad and dished it out into bowls. When she was done putting the fruit salad into bowls, she put them out in front of the chao beds. When the last bowl was set out, Amy took the left over fruit salad, locked the storage door, and closed the barn door. She ran to the house and dished the left over fruit salad on to some plates, started the coffee and made some scrambled eggs and toast. Just as the toast popped, a ruby red hedgehog walked in.

"Morning Daddy." Amy said as she buttered the toast. She placed one on his plate and slid into her chair and added honey to her toast.

"Morning princess. How's every one at the bran?" Mr. Rose said, as he bit into his toast.

"Good. Hopefully eating now. Hey Dad, the girls and I are-"

"Going out today. How can I forget? I'll do your chores, don't worry. It's at eleven till four, right?"

"Yep, or till three, if we run out of things to do." Amy said and scooped more eggs into her mouth. Her dad chuckled and said, "Know your friends, you guys won't run out of thing to do." And continued to eat his breakfast.

By the time a white car rolled up the lane, Amy was reading a book. She was never one to wear a lot of make up and brand name clothes. She never really cared what people thought of her. So it didn't take her long to get ready. The car honked its horn getting Amy's attention. She grabbed her swim bag and her purse and ran down the stairs. Her dad looked up from his paper and called, "Amy!"

"Yeah Dad?" He held out a twenty dollar bill and said, "Have fun." Amy took it and kissed her dad on the head.

"Thanks Dad. I'll see you latter." And ran out the door. Amy ran to the car and jumped in the front seat.

"You were quick." The white bat in the driver's seat said as her started to dive down the lane.

"And you guys took you sweet time." Amy said as she buckled up and put the twenty dollars in her wallet. Some one giggled in the back seat.

"Yeah Rouge. Who was late picking me up?" a purple cat asked.

"Shut up Blaze. And Amy, you're just to fast for us." Rogue said frowning. A cream colored rabbit spoke up, "So, we're going to the pool first, right?"

"Yep, and the lunch at Jane's, then shop – shouldn't you know this Cream. I thought we talked about for weeks on the phone." Amy said. Cream smiled nervously and said, "I just wanted them to stop arguing."

"We weren't arguing." Rouge said in defiance.

"Actually, we were." Blaze said. Seeing were this would go, Amy said, "Come on, lets not argue. This is our last two days of freedom. So let's have fun. And Rouge, you're goanna miss the turn." Rouge suddenly paid attention and made a sharp turn.

"Thanks, Amy. Sorry 'bout that guys."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"And I'll have a sub." Blaze said looking at the menu. After swimming at the outdoor pool, the girls went to the locale bakery/restaurant.

"All together that will be 28.58. Please wait at a table, we'll bring the food to you." the dog behind the counter said like she had been saying that all day. Everyone put in some money and picked a table for four.

"So, did you hear that this hot guy moved into town?" Rouge said, looking at Amy. Besides Cream and Blaze, most of the girls in Amy's class had (or probably had) gone out with a guy except for Amy.

"And what makes you think I need a guy. I don't have time to date. The farm keeps me busy enough as it is."

"Yeah Rouge. You don't need a guy to have everything." Blaze said. Rouge rolled her eyes and said, "Come on Blaze. Every one, including you, knows that Silver is dieing to ask you out." All the girls knew this was true. Whenever he was near Blaze, Silver got all nervous. Blaze thought this was cute.

"Well, he hasn't asked yet. And what about you and Knuckles. I don't think he's asked you yet." Blaze tried to fire back. Rouge just smirked and said, "For your information, Knuckles and I went to the movies last weekend."

"Yeah, but didn't your car break down so Knuckles offered you a ride home? And didn't you fight about it all the way home?" Cream asked. Rouge looked a bit shocked.

"Where did you find that out?"

"Knuckles' brother told me." Everyone but Rouge was laughing. The dog from the counter brought their food. Everyone's attention landed on the food. But before Rouge started to eat her soup, she said to Amy, "All I'm saying is that you have a very boring love life. The least we could do is drive by his house, before we go home." Amy swallowed her food and said, "Is there some kind of law that says that I need one when I hit grade ten? I don't need a boyfriend. But…I guess we could drive by his house if you know where it is." Rouge smiled. But then Amy added, "But no setting me up."

After their shopping trip, they drove by a small house on the edge of town. There was a U-haul outside but it was closed. The rest of the house looked deserted.

"There, satisfied? No one's home right now." Amy said, with a hint of gladness in her voice.

"By the looks the house, I'd say he doesn't have the richest parents in the world." Rouge said.

"So? Money isn't everything, Rouge. There's other qualities too: looks, personality, if he respects you, and a lot of others. My mom said if he treats his mom good, then he'll treat you good." Blaze said.

"Does that mean that a guy won't treat you good if he doesn't have a mom?" Cream asked.

"No, he should treat you good whether or not he has a mom." Blaze said. But Rouge and Amy were only half listening. They were having there own conversation.

"You'll still meet him in school. I heard he's in grade ten. The same grade some one will be in this year too." Rouge said.

"So?"

"I still have a chance to hook you up."

"Only if I like him. And right now, I don't know cause I've never met him. Do you even know his name?" Amy said. Rouge thought for a minute and then said, "I think it's, Sonic or something. Anyway, he just moved in two days ago." As Rouge went on about this guy Amy thought about the boyfriend thing. She had never been asked out before, and she highly doubted that she would this year. But this year was going to be different.

_I have the characters personalities different then they should be so this story would make scene. I'll update this week hopefully. This story will roll with the school year. _


	2. Frist Day of School

I don't know about you, but I never have a good first day back to school (but there was some mental calibrations) and due to t

_I don't know about you, but I never have a good first day back to school (but there was some mental celebrations) and due to the fact that school is back, I won't be writing as much (with all my homework, practicing and more practicing), but I will try to write something at lest once a week. I don't own the Sonic world though, darn. On with the story._

With her red sweater, blue jeans and pink and black backpack filled with school supplies, Amy looked very ready for school. She said bye to her dad and went out to the barn. She slid in and closed the door. All the chaos were eating or playing. A little white and purple chao saw Amy and came running to her. The chaos name was Baby, found on the side of the rode about three years ago. She was Amy's favorite, so they kept her. Amy hugged the chao and said, "I have to go to school today, Baby. You be good, ok. I'll be back at 3:30."

"Chao chao!"

"I'll be back, don't worry. You be good now. Bye." Amy kissed Baby and left the barn.

Amy was listening to her MP3 while she stood waiting at the end of the lane for the bus. After two songs, the bus came rolling up. Amy turned off her MP3 and stuffed it into her backpack just as the bus stopped and opened its doors. She climbed up the stairs and said to an orange lizard, "Hey Billy."

"Hi Amy." The lizard said. He pulled the doors closed as Amy looked around and wandered to the back of the bus. Blaze was sitting by the window in her black sweat pants and dark purple bunny hug. She saw Amy coming her way put her black and purple backpack on the floor.

"Hey Amy. Ready for grade ten?"

"No. Are you?" Amy asked as she sat down. The bus continued down the rode.

"I wish. At least we're seniors this year. And two more years till graduation."

"Lucky Rouge only has a year left till her grad, and poor Cream just started grade seven. I wonder what Sally's wearing."

"Probably something tight and with a brand name. I heard that Scroged failed."

"Yes! I don't have to put up with him sitting behind me anymore. Hey, did you pick French or consumers?" Amy asked as they made a sharp turn and enter town.

"French. You?"

"Same." Amy said and picked up her backpack.

"Hey, that Sonic guy is suppose to be in our class right? Today's the day we get a good look at him." Blaze said with a sly smile as she picked up her backpack too. As the bus was approaching the school, Amy rolled her eyes and said, "Not you too. Look, I don't need a guy. And I'll see him every where anyway." The bus stopped at the elementary door and all the Kindergartens to grade six's got off the bus. The bus rolled to the high school doors and dropped off the grade sevens to grade twelve's. The bell to go inside hadn't rung yet, so there were lots of teens waiting outside the door. A white bat and a cream colored rabbit came up to Amy and Blaze. Amy said, "Hey Cream and Rogue. Ready for you first day of junior high Cream?"

"I think so. I'm a little nervous though. I'll be playing intermurals this year."

"I've been telling her that she just needs to let the rest of the team do her work. She can play if they need her." Rouge said.

"So dose that mean that you're not coming to intermurals again this year Rouge?" Blaze asked. There were four teams and Blaze and Rouge were on the same team. It was rare when Rouge came to intermurals. Rouge shrugged and said, "You never know. I just might come." As they were talking, Amy was getting a note out of her backpack saying that she could go downtown at lunch. When she finally got it out, the wind picked it up and blew it out of her hands.

"Shoot!" she said dropping her backpack and chased after it. She was so busy chasing her note, that she only saw a group of guys out of the corner of her eye. The note was about to blow farther away, if a black arm didn't reach out and gab it. The body attached to the arm turned around and faced Amy.

"This yours?" the black hedgehog asked Amy. Since it was a small school Amy knew who it was.

"Yeah. Thanks Shadow." Shadow handed her the note.

"No problem. You ready for school?" Taking the note, Amy said, "I don't think I'll be ready for a long time yet. How 'bout you?" Shadow shrugged.

"I'll be glad when it's over."

"Me too. I'd better go get my backpack. Thanks again Shadow." Amy said and ran back to her group. Shadow looked at her for a few more minutes till he turned back to his group.

"You got your note." Cream said. Amy stuffed the note in her jean pocket, picked up her backpack and said, "Yeah. Shadow got it just in time." At the mention of Shadow's name, Rouge frowned.

"You be careful around him, Amy. I heard that since he was in grade ten, he had a girl for about two months. Then he dumped her and got another girl. I even heard that a month after one of the girls he dated left him, she was pregnant." Just then the bell rang. Every one headed to the door.

"You just be careful and watch yourself, ok girl?" Blaze said to Amy.

"Don't worry Blaze. I don't even think his interested in me. He's rich, I'm not all that rich." When they finally got to the door and into the building, they split up.

"See you later guys." Amy said to Cream and Rouge as she and Blaze went into the grade ten room. It was full of teens chatting; caching up with each other from the long summer. They looked around and found two empty desks with a pile of textbooks on them. They were beside each other. They sat down and looked around the room.

"Hey, look at that blue hedgehog. He looks new." Blaze said pointing behind Amy. She turned to she Sliver and a blue hedgehog were talking.

"What do you think?" Blaze asked. Amy surged and said, "Well, he is cute. And Sliver's talking to him, so we know his not a rebel. Other wise Silver wouldn't be talking to him." Blaze laughed just as the teacher came in. every one who wasn't in a desk got to one fast and stopped talking just at the sight of her. The yellow cat was dressed in a knee length skirt and jacket outfit with glasses and look like she meant business. She looked around the room and without a word, passed out locker forms, time tables and textbook forms. When she was done, she stood at the desk in the front of the room.

"Good morning. I'm Miss. Dermot, your homeroom, English and Math teacher. I will **not** put up with foolish behavior, late students or unfinished homework. If you miss a class you will be expected to get you homework in your own time. And I will keep students after school." She looked around to make sure that every one had that clear.

"You may sit where you are today, but I'll have a seating plan tomorrow. I'd like you to fill out you locker combination on the locker form and then write down your time table. Since there are only 22 of you, you will not be having a split class. I will come around and fill out your textbooks forms. After I'm done filling your form, you can go and fill your locker. Till then you may talk, **quietly**." With that everyone got to work. After filling their sheets, Blaze asked Amy, "What do you think of Miss. Dermot." Amy looked at the teacher.

"I think we'll have to be **very** careful around her." Amy whispered. Then she asked, "what's your locker number?"

"204." Blaze said looking at her paper.

"Darn, I have 224." Amy said. After a few minutes of talking, Miss. Dermot said, "Hello ladies. Sorry to interrupted." She started writing in Blaze's textbooks and paper. After she closed the last one, she said, "You can work on your locker now." Blaze picked up her books and backpack and left to go work on her locker. Miss. Dermot worked on Amy's books. After two long minutes, Miss Dermot said she could work on her locker. Amy picked up her books and hurried out of the room.

Amy was looking down the row of the lockers as she hurried to find locker 224. Just then she bumped into someone, causing her to drop her books. She looked up to see who it was. She was surprised to see a pair of emerald green eyes staring back at her.

"Sorry." They said at the same time. Amy giggled and the blue hedgehog said, "Let me help." And they both bent down to pick up her books. But as they bent down, they both bumped heads.

"Sorry." They said at the same time again. Amy giggled again as they started picking up her books.

"You Amy Rose, right?" the blue hedgehog asked after he picked up five of the books.

"Yep. And you are…?" she said picking up the other three books and looking up at him.

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." he said standing up. Then he asked, "What's you locker number?"

"224. Yours?"

"Cool. Mine's right beside it." Amy followed Sonic to 224.

"Thanks. I hate looking for the lockers." She said as she opened it and stuffed her three textbooks up on the top shelf then she took her books from Sonic and asked, "How long have you been in town?"

"About four or five days. It's a nice little town."

"It is nice. I wish some people could see it the way you do. Most people can't wait to get out of here." Amy said as she empted her backpack. Sonic leaned against his locker.

"The last place I lived was in the middle of the city. Mom was always worried about me, and I don't like to be cooped up any longer then I have to. Lucky for Mom, she got a new job here and there lots of space."

"Your right about that, there is a lot of space. Where does your Mom work?" Amy asked.

"At the old folks home. Yours?"

"My Dad and I own a chao farm. We take in abused chaos and try to re-home them. My Dad's also a vet. How many places have you moved to?"

"This is our fifth time, I think." Sonic said but changed the subject saying, "So does you Mom help out on the farm?"

"She died when I was six."

"Oh…sorry."

"That's ok. How would you know? What about your Dad?"

"Don't know. Mom said he left us after I was born."

"Oh…sorry."

"That's ok. How would you know?" Sonic said making Amy laugh. She stuffed he backpack in and locked her locker.

"Done. Thanks for the company."

"No problem. Beside, I'd like to stay away from Miss Dermot as long as I can." Amy laughed.

"Me too. So have you met any one yet?"

"Let's see, I met Knuckles, Tails, Silver. Actually I think I met almost every one."

"Wow, you don't need any help fitting in."

"Nah, I'm pretty good at settling in." Just then the bell rang and Miss Dermot came out and said, "Ok, any one not done their lockers can finish them at lunch. We are to be in the class room till we are called down for assembly."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rouge and Cream came into the grade ten room at lunch.

"Hey guys. How was you day so far?" Blaze asked. Cream sat down with her lunch in the desk beside Blaze.

"It was great so far. We have the nicest teacher, oh and guess what. Clamy, Tails and me are in the same split class."

"You guys won't believe what happened to me. Knuckles actually asked me for my cell phone number."

"That's great you guys. But guess what? Amy met Sonic and had about a half an hour conversation with him!" Blaze said.

"New world recorded for Amy Rose. She spent more then five minutes with a teenage guy!" the three of them clapped. Amy blushed but frowned.

"Guys, stop it." Amy said between giggles. Soon all four of them were laughing. Then Rouge said, "But, it is a change. Something that this place needs."

"Oh, come on Rouge. Knuckles just ask for you number meaning that he'll star asking you out. Big change there." Blaze said

"I guess." They talked till 12:42 and then they all deiced to go see what was new at the school. Amy was putting her lunch kit away when someone form behind her said, "Hi." Turning around, Amy saw that it was Shadow.

"Oh. Hey Shadow."

"How your day so far." This surprised Amy. Shadow never would have come up to her and just start talking to her. But she answered, "Not bad. Yours?"

"Boring as always. I got Mr. McKay, pretty boring. Hey, are you going to the party this weekend?"

"No, I'm kinda busy this weekend. Why? Are you going?"

"Yeah. I was just wondering who all was going. So, what class do have next?"

"Math. Which I better get to. Nice talking with you Shadow."

"Yeah. Nice talking with you to." He said as Amy left for the next class of the first day. '_That was weird.'_ Amy thought but brushed it off as she entered the class room.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"So what did you think of the first day back?" Blaze asked when Amy got on the bus.

"The weirdest thing happen to me. Shadow talked to me." Amy said sitting down beside Blaze.

"That is a little weird. What did he ask?"

"If I was going to the party this weekend."

"Amy, he asked you out and you didn't even see it! You are so blind!"

"So? I'm not big into parties. And if he really wanted to ask me out, he would have asked, 'Hey want to come to the party this weekend with me.' Then maybe I would have said yes."

"Oh, Amy, you are **really** bad with guys. You know that?"

"Well, now I know. How was you day?"

"I think Silver **almost** asked me out, but chickened out."

"Well now I've almost seen everything. Hey I'll call you tonight. See ya." Amy said as the bus stopped at her house and she got off.

"K, see you tomorrow." Blaze said.

_Ok, Amy and Shadow's conversation was short and it shuck, but I wanted to get this on with. I have no clue when I'll update next. I'm almost done my first story and I'm pretty busy with stuff. Please review._


	3. Party Date

It has been the first week of school and I have not been enjoying it

_It has been the first week of school and I have__** not**__ been enjoying it. But I am some what forced to go. I don't own the Sonic characters. By the way, the Sonic crew have been in school for a week. _

It was after school and Amy and Blaze were at the first year book meeting. Actually, most of the group was hanging out trying to decide a theme. The editors were working on the layout, so they were just hanging out.

"Are you trying out for volley ball?" Blaze asked.

"No way. Not with Sally as captain any way. Are you tiring out?" Amy asked as she looked up pictures.

"Not if you aren't. I heard Rouge is tiring though."

"One more reason to cheer them on." Amy said.

"Guess what? The most amazing thing happened today." Blaze said.

"You have my full attention." Amy said knowing that it must be amazing if Blaze asked it like that.

"Silver asked me out."

"WHAT!? Did I hear you right?" Amy asked.

"In case you didn't hear, Silver asked me out. We're going to the movie this weekend."

"What show?"

"The Dark Knight. It should be good." Blaze said.

"This is amazing! This is unheard of! And I thought you didn't like Batman."

"I was surprised too. And yes, I don't like Batman, that's more Rouge's thing and she going with Knuckles, but he looked that he was trying for a while so I couldn't say no." Blaze admitted. Suddenly a light blue lizard spoke up ending their conversation.

After yearbook Amy was waiting for Blaze to hurry up so they could go home when…

"Hey Amy." Amy jumped and turned to see Shadow.

"Hey Shadow. What are you doing here?"

"Football practice. You?"

"Yearbook."

"Cool. Hey Amy, do you want to come to the fort party with me on Friday?" Amy was shocked. But after she got herself together, she said, "Umm, sure."

"Cool, I'll pick you up at 9:45."

"Ok, I'll see you then." Blaze came just then from somewhere, and glared at Shadow. Shadow took the hint.

"I'll see you later." Shadow said and went to the door. When he was out of sight, Blaze and Amy started walking to the door.

"What did he have to say?" Blaze asked.

"Where were you?" Amy asked.

"In the bathrooms. What did Shadow ask?"

"He asked me to the party this weekend." Blaze stared at her.

"What?" Amy asked.

"Well, I've never seen you with a guy more then ten minutes. How are you going to spend more then two hours with a drunken guy?"

"I don't know why I said yes, it just came out. And you don't even know if he'll drink at all." Amy said in his defense.

"Oh, trust me. Every one know he drinks at parties. And not just one bottle either." They were at a white car now.

"Hi Mom." Blaze said getting in.

"Hi Mrs. Cat." Amy said.

"Hi girls. Good day?" A white cat in the drivers set asked.

"Yep. Amy, I'm just saying to be careful. If you need a ride home, call me and I'll get my mom."

"Ok. And don't worry. I'll be ok." Amy said. But inside, she wasn't all that sure either.

_Ok, this was one of those fill in chapters. Next one will be good. Please review. And no, I haven't seen Batman yet._


	4. Why Not

Ok, I've never been to a fort party before, but I've heard about them

_Ok, I've never been to a fort party before, but I've heard about them. So please give me a break. _

_Sonic: Why should they?_

_Because I don't plan on being to a party till I can drive legally. But you guys on the other hand…_

_Amy: Are going to get hammered tonight._

_Yes. By the way, I don't own you guys._

_Tails: Then why are you making us do all this crazy stuff?_

_Cause I can. On with the story._

For once, Amy hoped she looked ok. She looked at herself in the mirror more then a hundred times and tried on different shirts and pants. Then she reminded herself that it was a fort party and that most of the people would be drunk. She finally settled on a pair of dark blue jeans with some cool embroidery on the sides and a green long sleeved shirt. She managed to get her hair (or quills) into a small pony tail. By the time she got her white Airwalk shoes on, it was 9:40. Mr. Rose called her into the kitchen. When Amy entered the door way, Mr. Rose put down his magazine.

"I want you back at 11 o'clock to midnight. And please don't get drunk."

"Don't worry Daddy, I won't get drunk." Amy promised.

"I don't like how he's picking you up this late. And I don't think I like him either. I heard that he vandalized the old CO-OP a while back."

"Dad, we're not going to do that. And don't worry, it's just on night." The sound of a motorcycle could be heard coming up the drive. Soon after it stopped, there was a knock on the door. Amy opened it to find Shadow standing there with his helmet under his arm.

"Hey Amy."

"Hey Shadow. Dad, this is Shadow. Shadow, this is my Dad." Amy said grabbing her coat. They nodded.

"I'd like her home at 11 to midnight." Mr. Rose said.

"Don't worry; I'll tack good care of her." Shadow promised. And the two teen hedgehogs left for the party.

After a five minuet drive, they got two the party. Amy had never been to a party, but she heard a lot about them from the party goers. There was a bonfire, lot's of people drinking, some couples making out away from the fire, some people throwing up and a fight was all going on. Jet and Bean seemed to be the ones fighting, even though some of their buddies tired to break it up more then once, and it was hard to tell who was making out. But Amy knew that 90 of the people at the party were drunk.

"Hey Shadow." Some one by the fire said.

"Hey Scourge." And with that Amy knew that Shadow was going to soon be part of that 90. When Scourge saw Amy he asked, "You got a new girlfriend?" Amy blushed when Shadow said, "Maybe. But tonight, we're just on a date."

At first, Shadow and Amy talked a little, but some where after Shadow's 16th or 17th drink, Shadow kinda lost it. Amy looked at her watch. 11 o'clock. Maybe she should go home now…

"Hey Amy." Amy looked up to see Sonic.

"Sonic! I didn't know-" Amy started but Sonic cut her off.

"No, I do usually go to parties, but Bla- Sally asked me to come, but she didn't show up." Amy knew that it was Blaze that asked him to come and make sure she was ok and not Sally due to the fact she was about ten feet away.

"Oh. That's too bad." Amy said playing along. She looked at Sonic. He didn't look drunk.

"What about you?" Sonic ask pulling Amy out of her thoughts once again.

"I am – or was – with Shadow, but…" She looked to were Shadow was. It was very obvious that he was drunk, laughing loudly at a joke that wasn't funny, at all.

"I see. Hey, did you see that show last night?"

"Oh yeah! I love that show." Sonic sat down by Amy and they stared a conversation. They got so involved in it that Amy almost didn't see that time. She just so happen to look down at the watch to see…

"Dam it! It's 11:42! I promised Dad I'd be home before midnight, and Shadow is in no shape to drive." Amy said.

"I'll take you home." Sonic offered.

"Really? But what about-"

"I'll take him home too." Sonic said, though it was obvious that he didn't want to.

"Thank you so much. Come on lets get Shadow." It wasn't easy getting Shadow in Sonic's truck, but he passed out about half way there and it was a bit easier. Sonic and Amy talked all the way home. If Shadow was sober, he might have had seen how well they got along. They got to Amy's house too fast.

"Thanks for taking me home. Are you sure that I couldn't give you gas money?" She asked as she thanked Sonic.

"I don't need gas money, but I know anther way you could repay me."

"How?"

"Are you free Friday night?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I'll pack a picnic, and I know something cool we could do after."

"I hope it's not a party."

"Is that a yes then?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes you can pick me up at 7 if you like. See you later." Amy said with a smile and walked to her house. Her dad greeted her when she got in side.

"Didn't Shadow have a motorcycle?" He asked.

"Yeah, but one of his friends needed a ride home, so we took his friends truck." Amy thought fast. Her dad bought it.

"So was the party good?" He asked. Amy smiled before going up the stair to her room and said, "It's was so much better then I expected." And with that she kissed her dad good night and went up to bed.

_Lucky Amy, she gets two dates. After next chapter thing are go to heat up a bit. Please review._


	5. Night Sky

_Hello people, I'm back from my break. I wanted to get some chapters up a lot faster. But I've been so busy. But yeah, enjoy this chapter._

Amy couldn't wait till 7 that night. Shadow didn't have a clue what was going on, and she hoped to keep it that way for awhile. Her dad sure wasn't too happy about her having another date. But Amy didn't care. She hoped that this date would be a bit better then her last date. When 7 finely arrived, an old blue tuck came rolling up the drive way. Mr. Rose stopped Amy at the door.

"I want you back by-"

"11. Don't worry; we're not jumping off a cliff." Amy said and kissed her dad bye. She rushed outside and jumped in the truck.

"Hay Amies." Sonic said when she closed the door.

"Hay Sonic. What's new?"

"Ah, same old, same old. Hope you like chicken sandwiches." he said as they drove down the road.

"Sounds good to me. Hey Sonic."

"Yeah?"

"Where are we going?" Amy asked. Sonic smiled mischievously.

"You'll see." Was all he would say. After ten minutes of driving, they came to an empty field. There were a few bushes and tree clumps here and there, but other wise it was all grass and flat land. Sonic stopped. Amy was a bit confused.

"This is where you want to go?" She asked Sonic, who was now sitting on top of the truck.

"The best part hasn't come yet. Come on, let's eat." Sonic helped Amy up. After eating two chicken sandwiches, apples, and some cupcakes and cookies, Amy and Sonic were getting into a long conversation. For a random reason, Amy looked to the west, where the sun was setting. Amy was shocked.

"Wow." The evening sky was a mixture of light pink, purple, yellow, orange, red and dark blue. A few stars were coming out as the sun was setting.

"That's one of the things I wanted to show you." Sonic said looking at the sky too.

"One of the things?" Amy asked.

"We'll have to wait a little longer." Sonic said. Amy shrugged but kept watching the sun set fade into night. After a while, Sonic looked up at the sky.

"Look." He said. Amy looked up at the sky. There were millions and millions of stars out, and the Milky Way was very visible.

"Wow. It's beautiful. Is this the other thing you wanted to show me?" Amy asked.

"Yep." Soon, Sonic and Amy were lying on their backs looking for constellations. When they couldn't find anymore, they made up there own.

"Look, I see Mr. Eggman's face." Sonic pointed out. Amy laughed at the motion of their science teacher. He and Sonic did **not** get along.

"I see him too." Amy said between laughs. After a few minutes, a shooting star went flying across the sky.

"Did you make a wish?" Sonic asked Amy.

"Yep."

"What did you wish for?"

"Well if I told you, it wouldn't come true, would it?" Amy said.

"Guess you're right."

"Did you wish for anything?"

"Yep."

"What did you wish for?" Amy asked.

"Well, if I told you, it wouldn't come true, would it?" Sonic said copying Amy. This made her laugh. But the night ended way too soon. To make sure Amy's Dad didn't bring out his gun, they left at 10:45. On the way home, Sonic asked Amy, "So was that an ok date?"

"It wasn't ok, it was great." Amy said smiling.

"Would you do it again?" Sonic asked. Amy longed to say yes but she was too busy next weekend.

"I wish I could, but I want to get a good grade on that essay coming up for English." Amy could tell Sonic was disappointed. So she added, "When I get a free weekend, I'll call you."

"Ok. It looks like you're home." Sonic said as he pulled up. Amy hopped out.

"I had so much fun tonight." She said.

"Well if you want to do it again, you know where I am." After saying good bye and watching Sonic leave, she looked up at the stars and remembered her wish that didn't come true: _I wish this night would never end._

_Please review._


	6. Steady

_Before we get started I have two things I'd like to say: 1. Thank you so much to all the people who reviewed, y'all get cookies (either chocolate chip or jam-jams)! And 2: Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any one else. Enjoy the story!_

It was a cool October Thursday after Amy's and Sonic's date. Amy had told her friends at lunch three days before all about the date.

"We watched the sunset and had a picnic and went star gazing. You wouldn't believe how beautiful the stars are."

"You sound like you had fun." Rouge said. Rouge happened to be in a good mood that day: Knuckles just asked her out to the Friday night volleyball game.

"What about your date Blaze?" Cream asked. Blaze blushed as she said, "I discovered that watching people put bombs in other people is **not** my thing. But Sliver and I survived."

"Did he hold you hand when you were scared?" Rouge asked. Blaze laughed.

"I held **his** hand when he got scared." They all laughed. Cream said she needed to go work on an assistant, so she left the other girls at their lockers. Blaze and Rouge were laughing at some joke while Amy was cleaning up her locker when Shadow came up and asked, "Hey Amy. What's new?"

"Nothing much. What about you?" She asked closing her locker and looking away from Blaze's and Rouge's questioning and 'why-are-you-talking-with-him' looks. She knew they didn't like him, but Amy was too polite to say 'Get lost.' or something like that.

"I heard there's a good movie playing on Friday at Metropolis Theater at 8:30. I was thinking of going, would you mind joining me?" He asked. Amy thought. She didn't really have anything going on Friday, so she said, "Sure. Pick me up at eight." With a quick look behind her, she said, "I'd better get going, I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Sure, see you then." Shadow left, leaving the three girls at peace, sort of.

"What were you thinking?" Blaze hissed at Amy.

"You told us yourself that he got drunk at your first date." Rouge said.

"That wasn't even a date, he asked me to go to the fort party with him, and you've been known to get pretty drunk at those parties to, Rouge. So this would be more like a first date. And no, I won't get into trouble."

"Well if you do, you have our numbers." Blaze said, realizing that she couldn't stop her friend.

"I'll phone you if anything bad happens, and don't send a stalker this time, ok Blaze."

OoOoOoOoOoO

On Friday night Amy and Shadow got out of the house without much of a lecture. They were to be home by 10:30, or else. As they drove off in Shadows car, he asked, "What does 'or else' mean?" Amy shrugged.

"Dad can be over protective some times. Is this your car?"

"Yep. Dad bought it due to my good marks." Amy was a little surprised, but at the same time not. Rouge got her car from both her parents and her own money.

"Lucky you. You in any sports this year?" Amy asked.

"I think I'll try out for basketball when it comes around. And maybe track. What about you?" Shadow asked.

"I sometimes try out for basketball in the winter. I'm still thinking about trying out for it this year."

"You should. The girls and boys teams travel to games together. I could sit with you on the bus." Amy blushed at this.

"I might, I don't know yet. We'll see." They reach Metropolis within 20 minuets. After the show, the couple went out for ice cream at DQ (Dairy Queen). Amy got a small Sunday and Shadow got a blizzard. The two ate in silence for a while, till at last Shadow brought up the subject.

"What's up between you and the faker?" he asked. Amy gave him a questioning look as she asked, "Who's the faker?"

"Sonic. I heard you two went on a date or something." Amy wasn't at all surprised that Shadow found out. If something unusual happened, almost all the school (and some times the whole town) would know within a few days, if not hours. But she only told her friends, and they could keep a secret. Well, maybe not Rouge, but all the same…

"Yeah, we did go on a date, kina. It wasn't much, but it was fun. Why do you call him faker?"

"He looks like me. Anyways, I don't see what you see in him. I've heard he doesn't have much." It was true. Sonic didn't have much when Shadow has almost everything a teen could want.

"He's funny. He always finds something fun, no matter where he is. He can point out thing you've never notice before." _'And he's cute'_ Amy add to herself. But Amy found that though Sonic and Shadow were so different, they each had something she liked about them. Shadow was mysterious, to the point, and handsome. Sonic was funny, caring and cute. They moved to a different topic, and finished their ice cream. As they drove home, Amy couldn't help but wonder which guy she should pick. When they got to Amy's house, Shadow stopped the car, Amy turned to say good night, but Shadow looked like he was about to say something.

"What's wrong Shadow?" Shadow turned and looked her in the eye.

"I want to go steady with you Amy." Amy wasn't too sure what to say. She wasn't sure if she liked liked him. But the only thing that came out of her mouth was:

"Sure. I'd like that." Shadow gave her his rare smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for the night Shadow. I'll see you later." Amy said, a bit surprised. But as he drove away, she wonder what her friends would say, and if she made the right choice. _'Well,'_ she thought as she walked towards the house, _'I'll find out sooner or later._

_I have two last things to say: 1. this chapter was brought to you by: F.C. new/old and very slow laptop! (it's still a laptop and I get most of what I want done)_

_And 2: Please review!_


	7. In The Snow

_This is the moment you, or I, have been waiting for. And this chapter is actually up to date! I'm coming back on track. And I don't own Sonic or the crew._

Every one knew that Shadow and Amy had become a couple within that weekend. Some called them the Halloween couple since it was so close to Halloween when they started dating. Most of the younger and naïve girls were jealous, while others just looked at Amy with pity. And others, like Rouge, asked: "What the hell were you think!?"

"I don't know," Amy confessed, "yes was the only thing that came out of my mouth." The conversion ended there. It was obvious that Sonic was upset, but he didn't let it show when Amy was around. If Shadow wasn't around, Sonic was usually with Amy. Blaze and Cream even told Amy that she was as blind as a bat for not seeing that Sonic liked her.

"Hey!" Rouge said.

"Sorry." Cream said, even though it was Blaze who said it. Blaze went back to Amy saying, "Can't you see that he likes you? And I don't mean as a friend, I mean likes-likes you. Maybe even likes-likes-likes you."

"Yes, but I think I saw that a little late. Unless I break up with Shadow, I won't be dating anyone else for a while." And so life went on…

Till a cold November night.

Both Amy and Blaze worked in the kitchen at the skating rink when there was a hockey game on. They both had to work on one Friday in late November. Cream and Tails would be going together to watch the game and as usual, Rogue would be at the games to tease Knuckles and to hang out with 'the kitchen girls' as she called Amy and Blaze in the winter. Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow and Sliver were almost always there because they were on the hockey team. Almost the whole town was there when a game was on, actually.

Amy was hurrying to get ready to go that night as she looked for her wallet in the kitchen. As she was looking on top of the microwave, she heard the back door close.

"Hey Daddy, have you seen my wallet?"

"Did you look on the bookshelf?" Amy went to the living room bookshelf and looked behind a picture.

"Thanks Dad. I should be back by 9:30." Amy said as she got her coat on. Mr. Rose turned on the coffee machine.

"It looks like it could snow tonight, so if you want to stay at a friend's house, that's fine. I'd rather see you at some one else's house then in the ditch. Just call to let me know." Amy hugged her dad.

"Thanks Dad. You're the best." A car horn honked outside in the dark. It was only 6:15, but it got pretty dark at that time of year.

"I'll see you later Dad." Amy said as she ran out the door and jumped into the white car. Rouge usually drove Blaze and Amy to the rink, which helped out the parents.

"Hey Amy. What's new?" Rouge asked as she carefully drove out of the icy driveway.

"My Dad says it might snow." There was usually two feet of snow on the ground at that time of year, but there was only thin layers on the side of the road and ice. This made the people who snowmobiled disappointed.

"I'll be glad when it snows, then I'll have an excuse to go some place warm." Rouge said, as she hated the cold.

"I'll be able to go sledding and throw snowballs at you." Blaze said, except she couldn't hold a snowball for more then two seconds. The conversation somehow got from snow to new cell phones (Rouge was hoping to get a new one) by the time they reached town.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The home team won 9 to 7 in the end of the hockey game. After all the other people were gone from the kitchen, the gang decided to watch a movie at Rouge's house, since her parents were gone for the weekend. The only couple that wouldn't be coming was Tails and Cream. After calling her dad and telling him where she was, Amy hopped into the car with Shadow.

"Do you think it's going to snow?" Amy asked. Shadow shrugged.

"I wouldn't mind if it did. I'd get to go and rip around on my snowmobile. Do you think it'll snow?"

"I hope so; we usually get snow before the end of November." It was a bit weird not having snow yet. It usually came early November, and sometimes even on Halloween.

Soon they all got to Rouge's house. Blaze and Amy popped popcorn, Rouge found the cola, and the guys picked out the movie. It wasn't the girl's favorite movie, but the guys knew that if the girls picked the movie it would be a chick flick. About half an hour into the movie, Shadow frowned.

"Dang, I just remembered that I forgot something at home. I'll be back, want to come Amy?" Amy really didn't want go; this was as close as she could get to both Sonic and Shadow at the same time. But once again, her mouth wasn't working right.

"Sure." she said and grabbed her coat. As they drove to the other side of town where Shadow lived, Amy asked, "What did you forget?"

"Nothing particular. Just wanted to show you something."

"What?" Amy asked. Shadow smiled.

"You'll see." Amy wasn't too sure if she liked the way he said that. When they finally got to Shadow's house, he turned off the car and led Amy inside.

"Shadow?" Amy wasn't sure what was happening, and she wasn't sure if she liked it either.

"Just put your coat anywhere." Shadow said as they entered the house. Amy slowly took off her coat.

"Shadow, what's going on? I thought we were only going to be a few minutes." Shadow gently pulled her to the couch.

"I just wanted to get away from them all." They sat on the couch and kissed. Amy wasn't too sure if she should buy the fact that Shadow wanted to get away from everyone. As they kissed, Amy noticed something. Shadow pulled away and took off Amy's shirt.

"Shadow?" Shadow pulled Amy into another kiss and started taking her pants off. Before he could get them completely off, Amy pulled away in shock.

"Shadow what are you doing?" But Amy answered the question herself. Her eyes got big as she pulled her pants up.

"Shadow, what do you think you're doing?" She backed away from him.

"Just for tonight, please." He moved towards her, and Amy backed into the wall.

"Shadow, no. If my dad found out, both of us would be dead." Shadow started pulling her pants down again. He simply said, "Then don't tell your dad."

"Shadow, please, no." Shadow ignored her and kissed her again. Amy pulled away and repeated, "Shadow please don't." She was on the verged of tears. Just as Shadow managed to get her pants off when –

"Shadow!" a different voice called out. Both hedgehogs turned to see that Sonic had entered the house, and he did not look happy.

"Let her go." Shadow just looked at Sonic for a minute, but stepped out of Amy's way as she pulled her pants back on. She found her shirt and put that back on as well as her coat. She looked back at Shadow before she went out the door, hoping he would say something. But al he did was look at her. Amy said. "Good bye, Shadow." And followed Sonic out the door. Once far enough away from Shadow's house, Sonic asked Amy, "You ok?" She just nodded, then asked, "How did you know?"

"Blaze decided she didn't want you by yourself with Shadow, so she asked me. I parked about a block away. I'm glad I wasn't too late." Amy had been by herself with Shadow lots of times, even at his house with just the two of them, but he hadn't tried that. Amy was too overwhelmed with what just, and could have, happened that all she could do was nod. Then she noticed something. She looked up. Millions of white, cold flacks fell from the sky.

"It's snowing." Amy said. The two of them walked in silence admiring the falling snow when Sonic asked, "Did you want to go home or back to Rouge's?" Amy knew that if she went home, her dad would ask way she was home and she would spill it out and Mr. Rose would kill Shadow. But if she went to Rouge's she could tell them and probably keep it quiet.

"I'll go back to Rouge's. I'm afraid of what will happen if I go home." Sonic put his arm around Amy, and Amy hugged him and started crying.

"Shhh. It's ok." Sonic said. After a good five minuets of crying, both Amy's face and Sonic's jacket were wet and frozen with tears. Sonic brushed Amy's few remaining tears away.

"It's going to be ok. He didn't do anything to you." Amy nodded, but she was still overwhelmed with what happened. She shivered. Sonic put his arm around her again.

"Come on. Let's get out of the cold." He said as he led her to his truck through the snow.

_Arug! I just made Shadow the bad guy! (slams head into the nearest wall) I feel so bad now. Sorry to all the ShadowXAmy and Shadow fans who are reading this. I doubt I'll write a chapter like this again for a __**LONG**__ time. I still feel awful for making Shadow the bad guy. If you're mad at me, you can flame this chapter, but this chapter only. Now I'm going to go and slam my head into another wall._


	8. No LongerFun Day

_Well I hope this settles things down a bit after last chapter. I still feel bad about the last chapter. I don't own the Sonic characters. Enjoy the chapter. _

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Rouge asked as she drove Amy to Shadows. Amy nodded, not looking at Rouge. It was the morning after…the incidence. Amy told Blaze and Rouge the night of the movie when she and Sonic got back. They went into the guestroom to talk while the boys listened though the door. Rouge and Blaze were about to go kill Shadow if it wasn't for Amy and Sonic stopping them. Rouge kinda flipped on Sonic saying, "What are you doing in my way?! You saw yourself what he almost did to Amy." Luckily, Amy and Knuckles managed to calm her down. Amy talked with Cream that morning before leaving to fill her in. Cream said she hoped that Amy would be feeling better soon.

It was still snowing, so Amy hoped her dad would understand why she would be late getting home. They finally stopped at Shadow's house. Amy took a deep breath, and stepped out.

"If you need help, give me a yell." Rouge said. Amy nodded and knocked on the door. Shadow opened.

"Amy. Hi." He said, a bit surprised. Amy nodded.

"Hi. Can I come in?" Shadow stepped aside. Amy closed the door behind her, but didn't move from the doorway. She took another deep breath.

"Can I get you anything?" Shadow asked. Amy shook her head. She usually enjoyed coming to Shadow's house, but not this time.

"Shadow, I came to tell you…I…" Amy stopped herself and took a deep breath, "I don't think we should be dating any more." Shadow just stood there.

"What?" he finally asked.

"I said that we should break up. After last night…I don't even want to talk about last night right now. I plan on not telling anyone, and if anyone asks about us, we'll say we broke up because we couldn't get along." She said as she looked him in the eye. Shadow looked out the window at the falling snow.

"I figured you'd say that." And for once, Shadow actually looked a little upset.

"Shadow, if you want to talk, I'll talk with you after I have a chance to calm down." She opened the door, but turned and said, "Good bye Shadow. See you around." And with that said, she left.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Everyone knew within days. Some say they broke up over the phone and did it slow. Other say they broke up face to face and did it fast. But Amy and Shadow let them believe what they wanted to. They broke up; and left it at that. The only people who knew the truth were Blaze, Rouge, Cream, Tails, Sonic, Sliver, and Knuckles. Amy figured that was all who needed to know.

And, as usual, life went on. Shadow found a new girlfriend in Metropolis, Rouge and Knuckles were now boyfriend and girlfriend, and both Sliver and Blaze were now a couple along with Tails and Cream. Since Christmas was nearing, most of the talk was 'Where are you going for Christmas?' and 'What do you want for Christmas?' and all that kind of stuff. So with Christmas coming, Shadow and Amy's break up wasn't such as a big deal now.

It was the last day of school before Christmas holidays, and the high school had a Fun Day where all you did was play games all day against the other intermural teams. After doing their cheers and their first three games, it was time for the bat races. For the bat races, each team had four runners. The first runner runs through a line of mats to the other end. Then they takes a plastic baseball bat spins around ten times one way and ten times the other way with the bat on their forehead. Then they drop the bat and run back and the next person goes till all the runners have gone. The object is to not knock over any of the mats, and this is very hard were you're dizzy. Cream and Blaze got lucky and got to run in the bat races for their teams. Amy and Rouge came to watch them 'knock over mats' as Rouge put it.

"That's not very nice." Amy said with a laugh.

"Well look at Wave. She's already knocked over half of her mats. GO CREAM!" Rouge yelled.

"GO BLAZE! You can't say much, you never ran in a bat race." Amy said.

"True. And I don't plan on going in one either." As it turned out, Cream's team won first and Blaze's team got third. In the classroom, Cream was telling them how dizzy she got.

"Everything was spinning! I didn't think I'd get to the other side without knocking mats down."

"I know how you feel. I fell down three times before getting to the other end. Why didn't you two race?" Blaze asked taking a bite out of her pizza. Rouge shrugged.

"Didn't feel like it."

"Same. How was pictionairy Cream?" Amy asked.

"We lost, but I got the most points for our team." She said proudly. After the girls ate their pizza lunch, Amy went to clean her locker.

"Hey Ames." A voice said. Amy smiled, she knew who that was.

"Hey Sonic! How are you doing?" She asked without looking. After Shadow and Amy's break up, Sonic spent a lot of time with Amy.

"Not bad. I did pretty good on Guitar Hero, got third. Knuckles didn't do too great however." Amy giggled. Knuckles never did great with video games or typing. It was hard to do with mitten gloves. Sonic stepped in front of Amy's open locker.

"I don't think I'll drink eggnog for a while after the chug-a-lug. How have you been doing?" Sonic asked.

"I was ok at charades; we all had a good laugh when Blaze tried to act out words. I did pretty good at Name That Tune. Our team won second for that game. What do you have before the Tug of War?" Amy asked. Even though she'd never tell them, she was well aware that her friends were listening.

"Chicken baseball. I hope Silver doesn't cheat. What about you?"

"Free time. I was going to clean out my locker. If I have time, I'll come watch you guys play chicken baseball. It should be funny." Amy said with a smile.

"Hey Sonic! Want a rematch at Guitar Hero? Winner gets 20 bucks." Knuckles called from half way down the hall with Silver beside him. Sonic gave him a thumbs up.

"You bet. Be right there. See you later Amy." Sonic said. She heard him say, "I hope you got 20 bucks on you, Knuckles." And knowing Knuckles, he was going to have to pay up. Amy giggled, and looked in her locker. Before she closed it, she saw something that wasn't there before. In her backpack, there was a beautiful pink rose. Attached to the rose was a small note:

_Amy, _

_Merry Christmas!_

_Sonic_

Amy smiled. She hadn't felt that good since a new choa was born right before the 'incident'. She looked down the hall way to the lounge where music was playing and cheers could be heard.

"Marry Christmas to you too Sonic." She whispered.

_And Marry Christmas to all of you! I know this was more of a tow part chapter, but one part looked bad with out the other. Hope y'all have a safe and fun holiday! Please review._


	9. Hockey

_I hope everyone is ready for 2009 (I'm not). Here's a new chapter for you all._

It was a week after Christmas vacation; the time to see friends, get back into routine and study for up coming exams.

"Yes, going back to school is sooooo much fun." Rouge said with a sigh as she, Blaze and Amy walked to class.

"Oh, come on Rouge. We've only been in school for a week." Blaze said.

"You don't have a 900 word essay due for Friday." Rouge muttered.

"What's the essay on?" Amy asked.

"My Christmas Holiday." Rouge said, rolling her eyes, "I thought we grew out of that."

"You should have lots to talk about. What about the New Years Eve party you had, or about you trip to Florida? You could write about that." Blaze said.

"Did you forget the 900 words part?" Rouge wasn't the best at giving details when she didn't want too. She called, "See you later." As she walked into her next class.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"…Once you've finished the notes on the board, do the questions on page 182." Mr. Eggman said, 2 minutes before the bell rang. Everyone moaned and raced to get the notes done. Amy was smart and did the notes during Mr. Eggman's (very) long lecture. She hurried out of the classroom and to her locker. She was putting books away when someone covered her eyes.

"Guess who." A familiar voice said. Amy smiled.

"Sonic." The hands let go and she turned to see Sonic, smiling as always.

"Hey Ames, what's up?" he asked.

"Not much. I have science homework to do to night, fun fun fun." Amy said in a bored tone. "What about you?"

"Well, I was wondering if you had anything planned on Friday night." Sonic asked.

"I'll probably be studying for exams, otherwise not much. Why?"

"Well, me and some of the guys were planning on having a hockey game that night. Only thing is, we don't have enough players. So I was wondering…"

"I could ask some of the girls to if you want. Where are we playing?" Amy didn't play hockey much, but she could skate ok.

"At the pond by Silver's grandparents place. He said we're welcome in for hot chocolate later."

"Sure. I'll start asking." Amy said as she and Sonic went to the library.

Friday night came and everyone was excited. Mostly because it was the weekend, but other people had other reasons to be excited.

"You know I don't play hockey." Rouge said as she, Blaze and Amy drove to Silver's grandparents.

"We know, but I'm sure Knuckles will help you." Blaze said. Amy was pretty sure Knuckles was the only reason Rouge was going.

"I'm sure he won't let Rouge break a leg." Amy said. They finally made it to the little white farm house. The moon was full, and the barn light was on leaving more than enough light to play by. The three girls were the last ones there. Everyone else was already getting ready to play. Cream was the first to see them. Still in her skates, she awkwardly ran over to the white car.

"Hi guys! Isn't this the perfect night to play hockey?" Cream was very excited.

"It is a nice night." Blaze admitted. Rouge was already over at the wooden bench trying to tie her skates. Knuckles had to come and help her. Amy and Blaze quickly tied their skates up (by themselves) and grabbed their sticks. Amy carefully skated over to Sonic, who was shooting pucks at Silver.

"Hey Sonic." Amy said, almost tripping.

"Hey Amy. Don't fall." Sonic said.

"Easy for you to say." Amy said.

"Are we going to get this game stared?" Knuckles asked. They all got into teams: Knuckles, Rouge, Tails and Cream on one team with Sonic, Amy, Silver, and Blaze on the other. The game started pretty slow, Knuckles and Sonic hogged the puck while Tails and Silver blocked the puck from the net. To everyone's surprise, Rouge actually got a goal.

"I got a goal!" Rouge squealed.

"You got us a goal!" Knuckles cheered. Both of them were pretty proud of her. Soon everyone got a goal, everyone fell more than once, and everyone's hands were getting numb.

"I think it's time to call it quits." Tails said shivering. Everyone agreed.

"I think we'll say Knuckles won 8 to 7." Sonic said.

"Time for hot chocolate." Knuckles said. Everyone stared skating to the bench. Amy turned to Sonic.

"That was fun, even if we lost." Sonic smiled.

"We'll win next time." Sonic said. He and Amy just stared at each other, till a scream caught their attention.

"Blaze!" Silver yelled. Everyone turned to see where Silver was yelling. At first it looked like just the ice had broken, till a head shot up from the hole. Blaze had fallen into the hole. This was not a good thing because 1: the water was cold, 2: the pond was small, but deep, and 3: Blaze couldn't swim well, at all. Without thinking, Amy ran over to help. Sonic follow and Rouge tried to, but Tails and Knuckles held her back.

"If too many people are on the ice, it might break more." Tails said which kept her back. Silver skated over to the hole still with a hockey stick in hand to get Blaze out when Amy calmly said, "Get on you stomach." Silver did as he was told. Soon all three of them were on their stomachs around the hole.

"Silver, hand Blaze you stick. Blaze, grab the stick." Amy said. Through all her confusion and panic, Blaze did as she was told.

"Pull her up Silver." Amy said. As Silver slowly backed up while Amy and Sonic pulled on Blaze's arms. It only took less then three minutes, but it felt longer to get her out. When Blaze was finally out of the cold water, she was soaked head to toe and breathing hard.

"Are you ok?" Silver asked.

"N-n-no." Blaze said through chattering teeth. Silver picked her up bridle style and took her to the house. Almost everyone followed. Sonic and Amy were the only ones still outside.

"How did you know what to do?" Sonic asked Amy.

"Living on a choa farm has its benefits. I don't think one winter goes by when a choa goes to play on their frozen pond and one falls through thin ice. The hole starts off small, but it can get big fast. I fell into it once myself. After that my dad taught me what to do if someone falls in ice. I hope Blaze is ok." Amy said and shivered. Sonic put his arm around her.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Come on, let's get some hot chocolate." Sonic said then asked, "Are you busy in a few weeks? After the exams?"

"I don't think so. Why?" Amy asked why but she had a pretty good idea on what he was going to ask.

"Well, I heard that there's this good movie playing the weekend exams are done. I was wondering if you'd like to come with me." Sonic said, looking and sounding a little nervous the whole time. This made Amy giggle.

"Sure. I'd be happy to go with you." She said as they went through the house door.

_I kinda left Blaze out for the rest of the story at the end. Oh well. You'll find out who she is next chapter. Which is coming as soon as I find more time. School's back on, so there goes some of my time. Anyway, please review._


	10. Northern Lights

It was mid-term exams week. If you were lucky, you would get fully recommended and wouldn't have to take exams. If not, at least you became a little smarter. Rouge wasn't as lucky as Blaze and Amy. Cream didn't have to take any exams yet.

"I'm **so** glad this is over. These exams are killing me." Rouge said as she got her stuff out of her locker that Friday. She had just finished her last one, and the girls were going out to celebrate.

"I feel bad for the people who had to take exams. We had a test in everything right before them." Amy said. Blaze nodded and sneezed.

"Bless you." Cream said. After the skating incident a week ago, Blaze had an awful cold. Blaze wasn't going skating again any time soon.

"Thanks. You're lucky Cream. You don't have any exams for three more years." Blaze said with a stuffy noise.

"By then all of you will be out of school." Cream said sadly.

"**That'll** be the day." Rouge said as they walked out of the school and into the cold January wind. They all ran to the car as fast as they could and drove to the café.

After getting to the warm café, Rouge started telling them about her plans on going to the city that weekend.

"Knuckles and I need a good get away. We're going to see this great movie, go shopping, maybe go swimming…" Blaze groaned. Cream and Amy giggled, making Blaze flatten her ears.

"What about you and Tails, Cream? Got anything special going on?" Rouge asked as she sipped her hot chocolate.

"Tails invited me to go to his cousin's birthday party this weekend. They're playing Dance Revolution, Rock Band, Guitar Hero, stuff like that."

"Does his cousin do anything besides play video games? Or does he have this thing about video games?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah, we're going tobogganing too. **She** also is having ice cream cake." Rouge's face was blank when Cream said she. Amy and Blaze laughed (or Blaze tried to).

"Are you and Silver doing anything this weekend Blaze?" Cream asked.

"We're just going to sit around home and find stuff to do. I don't really feel like going anywhere. You and Sonic doing anything this weekend Amy?" Blaze asked drinking some of her hot chocolate.

"We're going to see a movie this weekend. It should be good." Rouge and Blaze smiled at each other.

"What?" Amy asked.

"You seem happier now that you're with Sonic." Blaze said.

"So? Wasn't I fine before I met him?" Amy questioned.

"What we're saying is that you seem happier with him then you did with Shadow. You even seem happier now then before you dated anyone." Rouge said. This was true. Amy felt more like herself when she was with Sonic then she ever felt after her Mom died or when she was with Shadow.

"Maybe I am happier. Maybe this means more good luck will come my way." Amy said.

"A toast, to an easier term, to lots of luck, and hope that Dr. Eggman gets fired." Rouge said raising her cup. They all laughed at the last part, but toasted anyway.

OoOoOoOoOoO

When she heard knocking at the door that night, Amy practically jumped out of her chair to get it. Mr. Rose chuckled at this. Amy opened the door to find Sonic standing there.

"Hi, come in." Amy said. She closed the door and pulled on her coat.

"Hello Sonic." Mr. Rose said. Sonic had been to the Rose house enough times that Mr. Rose was starting to get used to his visits.

"Hey Mr. Rose. How are the chao's doing?" Sonic asked while Amy looked for her boots.

"Just fine. If you want to come help out, come any time."

"Will do. Are you ready?" Sonic asked Amy.

"Yep. See you later Dad." Amy said.

"Bring her back by 10:30, and call if you have any road trouble."

"We will bye!" Amy said as they walked out the door and into Sonic's truck.

"Dad seems to like you." Amy said as Sonic drove them away from the farm.

"He's cool. He sure takes working with chao's seriously." Sonic said. Amy shrugged.

"He couldn't stand to see a chao being treated wrong. He loves his job."

"Dose he pay you to work on the farm?" Sonic asked.

"Oh on, I do it because I love the chao's. Cream loves coming out to help out. She has her own, but he not doing so great."

"Why not?"

"He wasn't the youngest chao when we first found him. He's getting old." Amy said with a bit of a sad sigh.

"I used to wish I had a chao, but I don't think it would have lived. I can kill a silk plant."

Sonic said. Amy laughed. They talked all the way to the movie and almost all the way though it. They were quiet for some of it though. But not much, because when the movie ended they didn't even know what happened. They went to a small restaurant afterward and got hot chocolate.

"I love hot chocolate. I could drink it all year long." Amy said, taking another sip.

"I'd rather have a pop. But hot chocolate's good too." Sonic said.

"I heard you stayed after class with Mr. Eggman. What happened there?" Amy asked, though she already had a good idea why.

"He hates me. I didn't get my work in again. Eggman said, 'for the second time this year. If you keep this up, I'll have to fail you!'" Sonic said imitating Eggman (making Amy laugh), "It wasn't even for marks!"

"He hates just about everyone. You don't want to get on his bad side, but most people think he doesn't even have a good side." Amy shrugged and Sonic laughed.

"I think their right." Sonic said.

"He's tried to fail people before, but another teacher pulls them out. Some people have a count down to the day Eggman retires." Sonic laughed. They were quiet for a minute.

"So, I guess you heard about the Valentines Dance." Sonic said.

"I've been to one of them, they're ok." Amy said.

"Well, I was wondering, if you would like to go with me." Sonic asked. Amy's eyes lit up. She had never been asked to a dance before.

"Yes! Yes I would love to go with you!" Sonic smiled.

"I'll pick you up at 7:30." He said.

"The dance is almost two weeks away." Amy said.

"I know." Sonic said. They finished there hot chocolate and left. As they drove home, Sonic notice something. "Hey, look!"

Amy looked down the road. "I don't see anything."

"Look at the sky." Sonic said. It was a clear night, and the stars were out, but that wasn't the only thing Sonic was looking at. A blue-green ribbon danced across the sky.

"Wow. The northern lights." Amy whispered. They stopped in a field a little ways away from Amy's house to admire them.

"I've seen the northern lights before, but not this well. They're pretty aren't they?" Amy said, snuggling closer to Sonic.

"I've seen prettier things." Sonic said putting his arm around Amy.

"What?" Amy asked looking up. Sonic looked down and smiled. "You."

Amy smiled. Then they kissed, and Amy was sure no love story could be as good as this.

When she walked into her house her dad asked, "Hey, was your date good?" Amy practically skipped over and hugged her dad.

"My date wasn't good, it was fantastic! Night! Love you." Amy skipped up stair. All her Mr. Rose could do was smile and shake his head.

_Please review._


	11. Dance

Most years Amy, Cream and Blaze would go for a girl night out when the Valentines Dance came around. Rouge always was asked to the dance, so she went. This year would be a little different, but they were all excited for the change.

The day of the dance seemed to drag on for Amy. But then again, class with Mr. Eggman always dragged by. _'Thank goodness it's the last class'_ Amy thought. She thought she was going to explode with excitement if that bell didn't ring soon. She looked up at the clock, which seemed to be stuck.

"Miss. Rose," Amy looked up to see Eggman looking directly at her, "I hope you have an answer to the problem." Amy looked at the calk board, but it was blank (or Eggman was in the way of the question). Everyone was looking at her, and she was afraid of what would happen if she asked what the question was. She opened her mouth to say, 'I don't know.' when something crashed right beside her. Sonic was on the floor, with his chair tipped over. The class started to giggle, except for Eggman, who was frowning.

"Sonic, I hope you have a good explanation of this." Eggman said, still frowning. Sonic slowly got up and put his chair up.

"I fell over…trying to see if I missed any notes!" Just then the bell rang. _'Saved by the bell.'_ Amy thought.

"Page 94 questions 1 to 34 for homework." Eggman said. Everyone groaned. Once Sonic and Amy escaped Amy pulled Sonic in an empty classroom and gave him a quick kiss.

"Thank you, I thought I was going to die." Amy said.

"No problem. Eggman wouldn't kill you, you're too pretty. Are you all ready for tonight?" Sonic asked as they walked out into the hallway.

"Yep. You guys will pick us up at Cream's, right?" Amy asked as she opened her locker.

"Yep. I'll see you then." Sonic said going to his own locker. As soon as the girl got out of school and to Cream's house, Blaze couldn't stop saying how sweet Sonic was saving Amy from Eggman's question.

"I think they get the point now Blaze." Amy said as she pulled her hair into a half pony tail. She looked beautiful with her red halter top dress, emporia flowers at the bottom. It went down half way to her caves, so her legs wouldn't be too cold.

"Well, maybe they want a replay." Blaze called from the other room.

"I hope you were at least a little lady like and kissed your hero. By the wat Amy, I need the bathroom. There's no mirror in this room" Rouge called from another room. Amy opened the door.

"Of course I kissed him. What kind of girl do you think I am? Bathroom's free." As soon as Amy said that, two girls ran out of two rooms. When everything was still again, Blaze was banging on the bathroom door.

"Rouge, get out! I need the bathroom more then you do!" Blaze yelled.

"Says who? And I called it first." Rouge called from behind the bathroom door. Blaze was wearing a deep purple blouse with a silver skirt. The two might have continued arguing if a timid voice didn't say, "Wow! Amy and Blaze, you guys look nice." Both girls turned to see little Cream, cute as ever in a pale orange dress.

"Thanks Cream. You look great." Amy said. Blazed just nodded. She was still mad at Rogue.

"Sonic's jaw is goanna drop when he sees you." Cream said. Amy laughed.

"Tails' eyes are goanna roll out when he sees you." Amy said. She looked at Blaze.

"You can't go to the dance with that look on your face Blaze." Amy said. Blaze glared at her.

"I don't see any mirrors around here. It's hard to do your hair without a mirror." Blaze pouted.

"There's one in my room." Cream said.

"Thank you." Blaze ran to Cream's room.

"The boys will be here in twenty minutes." Amy called as she and Cream went to the living room. It turned out that Blaze didn't need the bathroom all that much and was with the other two girls in five minutes. After sometime, there was a knock at the door. Amy jumped up to get it.

"Hey guys!" She said seeing four male animaloids at the door.

"Hi girls." Tails said as they came in. All of them were wearing something close to formals outfits. Amy closed the door behind them, and turned around to see Sonic staring at her.

"Wow." He whispered.

"Wow what?" Amy asked.

"Wow **you**! You look beautiful." Sonic said pushing a stray quill out of Amy's face. They we're getting closer to each other when Knuckles said, "Hey, where's Rouge?"

"I'm right here." She said as she came down the stairs. Rouge came down, well looking like Rouge. Her black dress had no straps and had a slit that started half way up her thigh. In short, it went well with her prefect body, hair and make-up. She could have been a super model.

"Well what do you think baby?" Rouge asked. Amy was pretty sure that they would start making out right there if Silver didn't interrupt.

"Ummm…the doors close at 8:30, and its 8:20 now. So if we don't get going, we're going to be late." The moment everyone realized that, everyone ran to the door.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The gym had red, pink and white heart direction everywhere. There was a food table out in the hallway (which was where Big was) and tons of teen animaloid dancing in the gym and in the hallway. Vector, along with Episo and Charmy, was up on the stage being the DJ. Episo was there to avoid any brave girls who would ask him to dance, and Charmy was up there just because it felt cool to be up there.

"The school sure knows how to throw a party." Sonic said as the group entered the gym.

"You can thank the grade 8's for that. They always do the decorations." Silver said. Amy remembered that, and decorating was not fun.

"Well Knuckles, are you going to ask me to dance or not?" Rouge said, pulling him into the crowd of dancers. Cream's stomach growled loudly. Tails laughed.

"I wonder if they have any good cupcakes this year." Cream said as she and Tails went to the food table. Silver and Blaze disappeared into the crowd of dancers.

"Well, may I have this dance?" Sonic asked Amy, makinga dramatic bow. Amy giggled.

"Of course." Amy said taking Sonic's hand. After about three dances, Amy finally had to sit down.

"You have **way** too much energy Sonic." Amy said. Sonic shrugged as he said, "That's what my mom says." Amy laughed.

"Well, she's right. Wanna come get some food?" Amy asked. Sonic opened his mouth to say something, when some one else said, "Hey Hedgehog. We need to talk. Outside." Both hedgehogs turned to see Jet by the fire exit, which was open to let some air in.

"What does he want now?" Amy asked, Sonic just shrugged.

"I'll be right back." Sonic said. Amy decided to get some food anyway. When Amy got back, there was a large crowed by the exit.

"What's going on?" Amy asked a purple wolf.

"These two guys are fighting, but I can't see anything from back here." she said.

"Do you know what they look like?" Amy asked. The wolf asked a penguin the same question.

"A blue hedgehog and green bird." the penguin said.

"Can I get through?" Amy asked.

"Sure." the wolf and penguin said and made room for Amy. When Amy finally pushed her way to the center, she wasn't too surprised to find Sonic and Jet fighting in the middle of the circle.

"Jet, Sonic, what's going on?" Amy asked.

"This loser took my job at the gas station!" Jet yelled and jumped at Sonic.

"I told you already birdbrain, I didn't do anything!" Sonic said as he dodged Jet. Amy was now yelling at them to stop while everyone else chanted 'fight, fight'.

"I was told a hedgehog got the job and the only hedgehog I know is you." Jet said grabbing Sonic's shirt and ready to punch him in the face.

"The **only** hedgehog you know?" A dark voice asked. Everyone went quiet and turn to see Shadow step into the circle. Jet dropped Sonic and asked, "What do you care emo?"

"If you want to fight somebody, you should be fighting me. I put my résumé in the same day you did and got the job. So I'm the loser who took your job." Shadow said, giving a threatening glare. Jet gave a nervous smile.

"You know…I was just leaving." Jet said and ran into the gym. Everyone else went into the gym too, except for the three hedgehogs. Amy helped Sonic up.

"Are you ok?" Amy asked Sonic.

"Yeah, I'm good." Sonic said which wasn't all true. He had a black eye and a bloody nose. Shadow started to walk away when Sonic said, "Hey Faker…" Shadow turn around, and Sonic smiled.

"Thanks." Sonic said. Shadow smiled, and walked back to the gym.

"No problem." he said, as he walked through the door. Amy spent the next few five minutes getting blood off of Sonic's white tee-shirt.

"Your Mom isn't going to be too happy about this." Amy said. Sonic just shrugged.

"She'll probably be a little mad. I guess Shadow isn't such a bad guy after all." Sonic said getting another Kleenex for his nose.

"Nope. He's not such a bad guy after all." Amy said, giving up on getting the stain out of Sonic's shirt.

"I hope the night isn't totally ruined." Sonic said. Amy kissed him.

"Not at all. Come on, we still have one more dance." Amy said as she and Sonic went back into the gym.

_Yes! I got this done for Valentines Day! I have a week off of school, so I should have more story update soon. Happy Valentines Day!_


	12. Brithday

Cream's chao, Chaco, died three weeks before her birthday. No one had ever seen her so sad. She cried twice as easily and could only give small smiles. Her grade was coming up in math, but no one knew if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Poor Cream." Rouge said, looking over at the rabbit who was asking Tails a question with her homework. That was the only thing she could do without getting really quiet and sad. Late March was usually Cream's favorite time of year, but she didn't even notice the snow melting. It was depressing to see the rabbit so sad.

"Hey guys. I need your help." Tails said to the three girls when Cream went to put her books away. Rouge snorted.

"That's weird. The genius needs our help." Tail frowned at her and said, "Cream's birthday is in a week, and I want to get her something special. Something that will cheer her up." Amy's eyes glowed brightly. She knew exactly what he should get her.

"I know what you could get her Tails. I know just the way you could give it to her." Amy said. Every one leaned in to hear what her plan was.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I really don't feel like shopping today guys." Cream said as the four girls went to Metropolis that Saturday to shop.

"Oh come on Cream," Blaze said, "You need the excitement and fresh air. And I'd like to find a new book anyway."

"I need new shoes. And some shirts, and pants, and some purses would be nice too." Rouge said. Amy rolled her eyes. Rouge never needed any thing. She probably had more clothes then a movie star. Shopping wasn't Amy favorite thing to do, but it was cool looking at things.

They found the nicest clothes store in town. It was cool to look at all the (overly expensive) brand-named things. Amy ended up buying a really nice hat, Blaze bought a tee-shirt and Rouge bought herself some shoes and bought Cream a birthday outfit, even though Cream said she didn't need it. Through out the day, Blaze bought Cream some books, and Amy bought her some stuffed animals. Cream found out that the whole trip was a birthday present for her. Rouge stopped at grocery store.

"You girls wanna come?" She asked.

"No, we'll stay in the car." Blaze said. As she went, Cream asked, "What's she getting?"

"Pizza, for tonight." Amy said. That was pretty much true; they were going to pig-out on pizza and junk food at Rouge's house when they got back. Rouge drove back slowly. Cream noticed this.

"What's wrong Rouge?" she asked.

"The road's really slushy." Rouge said which was true enough. They arrived back home in forty-five minuets, even though it only took half that time most of the time. Just before Cream got out, the other three blindfolded her with a black bandana.

"What's going on?" Cream asked, lifting the bandana a little.

"No peeking." Amy said, leading her into Rouge's house. Once inside, Amy and Rouge sat her on the couch. Blaze turned on the light and Rouge pulled the bandana off Cream.

"Umm…. What's..." She didn't get to finish her question. Four boys jumped up from behind a small table, yelling, "HAPPY BRITHDAY!!" Silver placed a white and pink cake on the table, Knuckles lit the candles and Sonic pulled out a guitar. Everyone started singing 'Happy Birthday to You'. All Cream could do was smile. When they finish singing, Amy said, "Well, make a wish Cream." Cream thought for a minute before she blew the thirteen candles out.

After devouring the cake, Cream opened her present. Sonic and Amy gave her a sweater, Blaze and Sliver gave her a necklace and earrings and Rouge and Knuckles gave her a new outfit. Tails' present was in a huge blue box.

"This is my birthday gift to you." Tails said placing the box in front of Cream. When she opened the lid, she partially screamed in delight. She gently pulled out a blue chao, who had a big red bow. The little chao looked up at Cream and smiled. He hugged her.

"He likes you." Amy said. Cream hugged it back.

"Tails, this is the **best** present I'll probably ever get in my life. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She kissed him. Tails blushed.

"Weren't our presents nice?" Rouge teased. Cream smiled. She was on cloud nine.

"What are you going to name him?" Silver asked. Cream looked at the chao.

"I like the name Cheese." Cream said. The chao smiled and said, "Chao!" The rest of the party was just as fun, pigging out on pizza and cake, playing video games, stuff like that. When Amy came back from taking plates into the kitchen, she found Sonic playing the guitar.

"I didn't know that you could play." Amy said sitting down. Sonic shrugged.

"My Mom bought me this guitar for my birthday when I was seven. I somehow managed to sit down long enough to learn how to play it. I still don't know how I did it."

"What? Learn how to play the guitar?" Amy asked. Sonic smiled.

"No. I don't know how I managed to sit down." Amy laughed.

"Maybe you can play me a song some time." Amy said.

"If I can find a pretty enough one." Sonic said, stopping his pervious song.

"Oh come on. I like a lot of songs. Anything is ok by me." Amy said. Sonic thought for a minute. Then he started up again. It was a soft song.

"Isn't that…The River Flows in You? That song from Twilight." Amy asked. Sonic nodded. Amy looked a bit puzzled, "I thought you could only play that on the piano."

"You can play any song on any instrument." Sonic said.

"Could you teach me how to play?" Amy asked.

"Can you sit still long enough?" Sonic asked. Amy laughed and nodded. He handed her the guitar.

"Right now?" She asked.

"Sure, why not?" Sonic said. Amy learnt how to play Ode to Joy that day.

_Short chapter. I should mention that I don't own Sonic or 'The River Flows in You' or Twilight. Next one will be longer, promise. (I'm very happy, Sonic and the Black Knight is out!!) :)_


	13. Rock Band

_Yes, I'm alive. You don't need to worry. I came back from the best band trip I ever had (some parts were R rated). Anyway, before I go on, I have good news and bad new. The good news is (for me anyway) that it's May, which means there only 6 more weeks of school left! The bad news is that after this chapter there will be only one more chapter. Now that's out of the way, lets get this second last chapter going!_

It was tradition to have a talent/air band show somewhere in May at the school. The winner(s) often won a huge chocolate, some money, or really cool prize (like an iPod touch). The girls thought they might just have a chance this year, so they entered. The hard part was trying to come up with an act.

"I think we should do 'Cruise'." Rouge said.

"No, we can't do that. Sally is already doing that. How about 'Untouched'?" Blaze suggested.

"Are we playing it or doing dancing to it? I think 'A Thousand Miles' would be a good song to play too." Amy said. Timid Cream asked, "Could we do 'Candy Man'?"

"'Thousand Miles' is a one person song. And 'Candy Man' would be imposable to play or to dance to. 'Untouched' wouldn't be too hard to dance to though." Rouge said.

"Who would come up with the dance moves?" Amy asked. It was getting to the point where they were running out of songs. It would take too long to write their own, so they took as many songs they could think of and wrote them down. The only problem was that none of them could agree on a song. Some were too country or some were to rock. Blaze crumpled their tenth piece of paper and tossed it into the garbage. Instead it hit the door, which flew opened.

"Good day, mates!" a cheerful raccoon said as she came bouncing in the room. Blaze and Rouge groaned. Marine the Raccoon was the new girl who moved in about two weeks ago. In that time, she had already picked out her new friends: Cream (who was in her class), Amy, Blaze and Rouge. Marine had also managed to make it on both Rouge's and Blaze's most annoying list, somewhere among the top three. Amy thought she was more cute than annoying and Cream…well, she liked almost everyone.

"Hi Marine." Cream said. The other three were to busy thinking (and ignoring her).

"What ya all doin'?" Marine asked in her Australian accent.

"We're trying to come up with a song to sing for the talent show, but we can't agree on one." Cream said. For awhile everyone was quiet. Then, to Blaze and Rouge's great horror, Marine snapped her fingers.

"I got it! How 'bout 'My Bonnie Lies Over the Ocean'?" she said and started singing off key, "**My Bonnie lies over the ocean, my Bonnie lies over the sea. My Bonnie**…" Rouge and Blaze didn't let her finish.

"No. Thanks for the idea, but no." said Blaze. Marine looked a little disappointed.

"But that's a family favorite." Marine said. Amy and Cream giggled while Rouge and Blaze just rolled their eyes.

"Maybe you're family, but not mine." said Rouge.

"So what are ya doin'?" she asked. The four girls looked at each other. What would they do? Cream sighed and turned on her MP3. Amy asked, "What are you listening to?"

"'Fifteen'." Cream said.

"I love that song!" Rouge said, even though it was a country song.

"It is pretty good for country." Blaze said.

"If I had the CD I could sing along to it." Amy said. Marine looked confused, but her eyes lit up.

"If ya all like that song so much, then maybe you should do it." she said. The girls looked at each other and smiled. They had finally had an idea.

"Marine, that's the best idea you ever had." Blaze said.

"You like it?" she asked.

"Yes we do. We could all play an instrument. Do you guys play anything?" Amy asked.

"I could play the tambourine." Cream offered.

"I play a bit of violin." Blaze said with a shrug.

"Piano." Rouge said.

"And I'll play the drums!" Marine said. The four girls looked at her like she was crazy.

"Well, you see Marine…" Amy tried to start.

"We kind of already have too many members." Blaze said.

"So we don't need you." Rouge finished off. Marine looked upset.

"We could use some drums though." Cream said.

"So then you do need me?" she asked.

"Sure." Cream said before anyone else could object.

"Yes! This is going to ripper, mates!" Marine said. Rouge and Blaze groaned just as the bell rang.

"What did Cream get us into?" Blaze asked Amy as the five girls went to their lockers. Amy shrugged and said, "It was Marine's idea. It's only fair she get to be part of it." Blaze just groaned as they walked to their next class.

OoOoOoOoOoO

It was the big day at last. After three weeks of intense practicing, the girls were ready to perform. They were sixth to play, so they got to watch some of the acts. There were some good ones and some not-so-good ones. Sally's performance was canceled to some of the boy's great disappointment (wasn't school appropriate). As the fifth act ended the principle got on stage.

"Well, wasn't that an interesting tap dance?" the lion asked. When no one answered, he continued, "Our next act will be performed by the Burning Roses, singing 'Fifteen'." There was lots of cheering then. The curtains open, showing Amy, Rouge, Blaze, Cream and Marine. They all nodded at each other, and played the opening cord. Amy started sing:

**You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors**

**It's the morning of your very first day.**

**You say hi to you friends you ain't seen in a while,**

**Try and stay out of everybody's way.**

**It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here **

**For the next four years in this town.**

**Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say**

**You know I haven't seen you around, before.**

All the girls started singing:

'**Cause when you're fifteen and **

**Somebody tells you they love you**

**You're gonna believe them.**

**And when you're fifteen, feeling like there's nothing to figure out**

**Well count to ten, take it in**

**This is life before you know who you're goanna be**

**At fifteen.**

Rouge sang:

**You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail**

**And soon enough **

**You're best friends.**

Blaze joined in:

**Laughing at the other girls **

**Who think they're so cool**

**We'll be out of here **

**As soon as we can.**

Amy Rouge and Cream jumped in with:

**And then you're on you're every first date**

**And he's got a car**

**And you're feeling like flying.**

**And you're mama's waiting up,**

**And you're thinking he's the one**

**And you're dancing 'round your room**

**When the night ends,**

**When the night ends.**

'**Cause when you're fifteen and**

**Somebody tell you they love you**

**You're gonna believe them.**

**When you're fifteen and your fist kiss**

**Makes you head spin 'round, but**

**In your life you'll do things greater then**

**Dating the boy on the football team.**

**But I didn't know it a fifteen.**

**When all you wanted**

**Was to be wanted.**

**Wish you could go back**

**And tell yourself what you know now.**

Amy went back to sing by herself:

**Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday**

**Bit I realized some bigger dreams of mine.**

**And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy,**

**Who changed his mind.**

**And we both cried.**

They all went back singing:

'**Cause when you're fifteen and**

**Somebody tells you they love you**

**You're gonna believe them.**

**And when you're fifteen, **

**Don't forget to look before you fall.**

**I've found time, can heal most anything**

**And you just might find who you're supposed to be.**

**I didn't know who I was supposed to be.**

**At fifteen.**

**La la la la…la la la la la… la la la la la**

Everyone went on singing 'la la la' while Amy sang:

**Your very first day.**

**Take a deep breath girl.**

**Take a deep breath as you walk though the doors….**

As they finished the last cord, everyone cheered. They bowed and the curtains dropped. The girls hugged one another. Blaze even gave a high five to Marine.

"That was ripper! One thing though…" Marine said. Everyone turned to her.

"Why didn't I get to sing?" she asked. The other four looked at each other. Luckily, they didn't have to answer.

"That was great! I didn't know you played the fiddle Blaze!" Silver said as he, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails and Shadow walked up. The three hedgehogs were holding guitars.

"I didn't know you played the guitar." Blaze said.

"Just for today." Silver said. Shadow nodded. Marine asked, "What do you two play?"

"Drums." Knuckles said. It was about to only thing he could play.

"Piano." Tails said.

"I didn't know you guys were playing." Amy said. Sonic flashed Amy a smile.

"That was supposed to be a surprise." He said. The girls wished them luck (Rouge said they would need it) and went back to their sets waiting for the boys to go on. The principle intrudes The 'Chaos Bothers'. The curtains opened to show the boys rocking out. Sonic started singing:

**So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it**

How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love 

All of them sang:

**Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love**

**So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love  
**

**Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love**

These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no

Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love

Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on **  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love **

**We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love **

**Accidentally in love**

**Accidentally in love**

**Accidentally in love**

**Accidentally in love**

**Accidentally in love**

**Accidentally in love**

Accidentally

I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally 

**Accidentally**

**  
Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her**

Love ...I'm in love

Everyone (especially the five girls) clapped and cheered. After all the act finished, the principle did the clap-o-meter. He would yell out an act, and the students clapped if they liked it. Both the Burning Roses and the Chaos Bothers had pretty high scores. In the end, the Babylon Rouges won the big chocolate bar with their guitar playing (most think they air played it). No one seemed to mind though. As they walked to their lockers, Rouge said, "That be too much chocolate for me anyway. You guys didn't do all that bad." Knuckles scoffed.

"For girls, you didn't do to bad either." For that, he received a knock on the head.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Rouge asked. While they where having their argument, Marine said, "You guys were ripper! That was sweet! I still don't see why those bird brains got the prize though."

"I don't see why they should get it either," Shadow said, "Later guys. I have to run." With that he walked away.

"What? Why's he leaving?" Marine asked. Amy shrugged. If there was one thing she learned from her experiences with Shadow, was that you could never tell what his next move would be. The thought made her smile. She hadn't thought of him a long time.

"What?" Blaze asked.

"Oh nothing. Come on; are we going to go celebrate or what?" Amy asked. Everyone followed her out the door.

"You guys were really good. I'd pay to see you play again." Amy said to Sonic on the way out. He pulled her close.

"Well, lucky for you, you can see if for free any time." he gave her a kiss on the cheek, "You girls were great too. I think you definitely deserve some ice cream." Sonic said.

"Strawberry?" Amy asked.

"Coming right up." Sonic said, "Come on, I'll race you." He and Amy ran to catch up with the others, laughing all the way.

_I think eight pages is enough. I the Sonic characters belong to SAGA, __**Accidentally In Love**__ is by____Counting Crows and __**Fifteen **__is by Taylor Swift. All other songs mention in this chapter belong to their respected owners. The next (and last) chapter __**will**__ be coming out at the end of June (and on time). _


	14. Last Day

_Last one._

Amy pulled out her thick text books from her locker and threw away all the crumpled pieces of paper sitting at the bottom. She gingerly put all her pictures into her backpack. One was of the four girls at the pool last summer, right before she meet Sonic. The other really big group picture was all of them playing hockey that winter, when Blaze decided she would never play hockey again. She then piled as much school stuff as she could into her backpack. She finally put her lock into her backpack and shut her locker.

_Good-bye grade 10, HELLO SUMMER!_ Amy thought as she turned around to see a blue hedgehog and green bird run past her. They jumped over garbage cans till they got to the end of the hallway.

"Ha, I bet you…again." Sonic said when they stopped. Jet glared daggers at him.

"You better be joining the track team next year. Then we'll see who really is the fastest!" Jet stormed off down to the bridging room where he was to stay in, since he was kicked out of science class about three weeks ago.

"He seems to hate me." Sonic said as he came up to Amy, and then added, "I can't believe it's the last day of school! Got any big party plans for tonight?" Amy had to smile at remembering the first time Sonic asked her out was when he took her and Shadow home from the party.

"Rouge, Blaze, Cream and I have a sleepover at my house on the last day of school. We also burn our school work. It's kind of a tradition that we started a few years back. Luckily for Rouge and Blaze, Marine is at her Grandparents for the summer. Other then that, I'm free of homework for two whole months!" Amy said as they walked into the class room. Eggman was out, so people were goofing around, throwing paper balls, playing pictoinary, and cracking bad jokes. Two boys were even fighting.

"All right all right! What is going on?" Eggman asked, "Just because it's the last day doesn't mean that I can't give you work." Everyone knew that he could, so they settled down as he stood at the front of the classroom. He looked around. No one even knows how they managed to get him to let them clean out their lockers.

"Well, since it is the last day, I…I guess you can talk – quietly – amongst yourselves." He said. He returned to his computer while everyone started whispering to each other.

"I wish he'd hurry up and retire. If we're stuck with him next year, I don't know what I'm gonna do." Sonic said turning to Amy.

"I've got some bad news then: he's been the grade 11 teacher for as long as I can remember." Amy giggled as Sonic's face met with his hand.

"I'm doomed." He said.

"It wouldn't be that bad." She tried to comfort him without giggling so much. Sonic looked at her like she was crazy. Just as he was about the say something, the last bell rung. All their prayers had been answered.

Every one went running to the homeroom to get out of school as fast as they could. As soon as they were all quiet and seated, the teacher went to the front of the room. She pulled out a tub of mini chocolate bars and handed them around.

"I hope you will be better for your homeroom teacher next year. As many of you know, I will not be here next year," the teacher said, patting her round belly, "I'll be taking care of my new twins." The girls giggled about how cute babies are.

"I also hope you will treat grade eleven with a tad more respect then most of you did with grade ten. I'd hate to see you all work in a fast food restaurant when you leave school." The teacher smiled then said, "Have a good summer." Everyone cheered and went out the door.

"I'll see you later. Have fun tonight." Sonic said to Amy as they left.

"Aren't you glad that we pointed him out to you at the beginning of the year?" Blaze asked when she caught up with Amy.

"I am, but I have to admit, that feels like forever ago." Amy said.

"What does?" Rouge asked, coming up behind them with Cream.

"The beginning of the school year." Blaze said.

"No kidding. I can barely remember last summer. Except for that really hot guy at the beach." Rouge sighed.

"You're not cheating on Knuckles, are you?" Cream asked worriedly.

"Oh no. I didn't get his number, but sometimes I wish…." Rouge said as the walked to Amy and Blaze's bus.

"What are you doing this summer?" Amy asked as they got on the bus.

"Working till my family and I go somewhere for holidays. Then work. Then go for holidays with Knuckle's family. Then work." Rouge said.

"My family and I are going camping!" Cream said with excitement.

"We're going to the family cottage. Then I'm spending a week with Silver and his family. What about you Amy?" Blaze asked.

"I'm staying home, working for Daddy." Amy said. She really didn't mind not going anywhere for the summer. The choas were way more important.

When the girls got to Amy's, they ran inside. Mr. Rose was sitting at the table reading paper.

"Hey Dad." Amy said.

"Hi Mr. Rose." The other three said in unison.

"Hey girls. How was the last day of school?" he asked, putting the paper down.

"Great! So Dad, do you mind if we sleep the living room?" Amy asked.

"Nope. If you don't mind that I duck out." he said.

"No problem." Amy kiss her dad on the cheek.

The girl devoured two pizzas, four bags of popcorn, three bags of gummies and three bags of chips. They sat on the sofa and watched 'Australia'.

"I'm so glad that school's done." Cream said after the movie ended.

"Me too. Are you taking Accounting next year Blaze?" Amy asked.

"Yep. Are you?"

"Yep. Are you excited for grade 12 Rouge? Going to go into the real world soon." Amy said.

"I'm excited to get out of school in a year. I've been told the real world is over rated, though. So I'm not that excited about the 'real world'…and don't you get too excited." Rouge said, popping a chip into her mouth.

"What will you do when you get out of school?" Cream asked. Rouge hesitated.

"I'm still not sure. I think it'd be cool to work as a double spy." Rouge glared at Blaze who was laughing.

"Come on, a double spy? Isn't that like what little kids want to be?" Blaze asked.

"It could happen. And when it does, you'll be the first person I'll arrest." Rouge said.

"When did the police officer come in?" Blaze asked.

"A double spy should have the right to arrest people." Rouge argued.

"Well when you become rich and famous…" Amy didn't let Blaze finish.

"What time is it?" Amy asked, mostly to stop the arguing. Rouge pulled out her cell phone, even though there was a clock on the wall.

"Only 9:10." She answered.

"Really? There's still so light outside." Cream said. They all looked outside to see the sun barely setting.

"Well, what do we do till it's dark?" Rouge asked.

"We could watch a movie." Amy suggested.

"I'll pick it." Cream offered and went to the video cabinet.

"It better not be 'My Little Pony'." Rouge said.

"Is 'Prince Caspian' ok?" Cream asked. Before Rouge could interject, Amy and Blaze said, "That's just fine."

Rouge pouted though most of the movie. Cream covered her eyes when the fighting scenes came on. Amy and Blaze just watched the movie. About half way though, "Poker Face" started playing.

"That's not part of the movie, is it?" Cream asked. Rouge pulled out her cell phone.

"Sorry, that was me." She opened her phone. A mischievous smile spared across her face as she said, "You got mail." Rouge handed the phone to Amy.

Amy: go outside

Amy looked around for help.

"I think you should go outside like it says." Rouge said, winking.

"Who is it?" Blaze said. Before she could grab it, Rouge closed her phone.

"Who do you think it is?" Blaze caught on.

"Yeah, you should go outside." Blaze said. By then Amy had caught on who it was too.

"I might be awhile. Play the movie without me, and don't burn my house down." Amy walked out of the house. Sonic was on the porch swing, playing guitar.

"Hey!" Amy sat down beside Sonic.

"Hey to you too." he said.

"I didn't hear you drive in."

"I parked over by the trees and walked the rest of the way."

"I see." They sat in the quiet, just listening to the guitar, the crickets and the frogs.

"The sunset is pretty." Sonic said at last.

"It is." Amy replied.

"So, grade 11 next year." Sonic said, ending the song.

"Please, I don't even want to think about the end of summer."

"I don't blame you," he was quite for a moment then asked, "have you thought about what you'll do when you get out of school?"

"Not really. I'm happy right here, working on the farm." Amy said.

"You're happy living here?" Sonic asked.

"Well, yes. I got a nice house and a year 'round job here in my back yard. The school isn't bad and there's stuff to buy around town. My friends are here and not going anywhere. And you're here. My life in this small town is pretty good. I got everything I need. Are you happy here?" Amy asked.

"I'd like to see the world, and sometimes there's not much to do. But, if you're happy, I'm happy too." Sonic said, making Amy smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Sonic said. Amy snuggled up closer. They heard some muffled giggling behind them.

"They're watching us aren't they?" Sonic asked.

"Yep. Let them." Amy looked up and asked, "You're going to stay till you graduate, right Sonic?" he tilted her chin up so they were looking eye to eye.

"If you're staying, I'll stay too." Sonic leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back. And for a long moment, everything felt absolutely right.

_I'm pretty sure you know what this means: I'M DONE GRADE 9(happy dance)!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope I've become better then I was at the beginning of the year (I know my spelling has improved). I'm not extremely sad that this story is done, but it was fun working on it. _

_I'd like to thank Antares700, Diamond Stare, ElenveKinght15, ColorfulStar, White Keyblade Oathkeeper, mina mongoose girl, TheGirlWhoSuffersAlivingHell, theRASTAprohect, Shadowfan13 and Fiber Jar. With out you guys I don't think I would have kept this going. So thanks! Have a good summer!_


End file.
